


Dotrzymując obietnic

by Indileen (indileen)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Marauders, Sirius Black as Secret Keeper, Sirius Black-centric
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indileen/pseuds/Indileen
Summary: Syriusz Black został Strażnikiem Tajemnicy i stało się to, czego się obawiano. Dziesięć lat później James i Lily wciąż żyją, Harry zaczyna Hogwart, Voldemort jest w pełni sił... a świat jest zaskakujący i nic nie jest takie, jakim się wydaje.___Ponieważ Autorka rozpoczęła pisanie tego tekstu w 2003 roku (a ta wersja jest dostosowana do Insygniów Śmierci) pewnych zmian w kanonie nie dało się uniknąć. Na przykład Arabella Figg nie jest charłakiem, zaś Charlie i Bill Weasley są o kilka lat starsi niż w książce. Jako tłumaczka mogę tylko powiedzieć: hej, to nadal AU! i wierzyć, że czytelnicy zaakceptują wszystkie zmiany równie łatwo jak ja.





	1. Prolog/Rozdział 1: Dziesięć lat wcześniej

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promises Unbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142614) by [Robin4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin4/pseuds/Robin4). 



_„Więc powinieneś umrzeć! Lepiej umrzeć, niż zdradzić swoich przyjaciół! My byśmy to samo zrobili dla ciebie!”_  
  
Syriusz Black, „Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu”  
  
  
  


**PROLOG:**   
**Zrobilibyśmy to samo dla ciebie**

  
  
  
  
Na szczycie wzgórza wznosił się kamienny obelisk. Wykonany z czarnego, lśniącego marmuru, ozdobiony był złotą, sześcioramienną gwiazdą. Inskrypcja na pomniku głosiła:  
  
  


**Syriusz Black**

**1960-1981**

**Wierny do końca**

**Umarły, lecz niezapomniany**

  
  
  
Kiedy nad Doliną Godryka zachodziło słońce, jego promienie odbijały się w złocistej gwieździe. Oświetlało też twarze trzech mężczyzn stojących w ciszy przy pomniku. Nieco dalej stanęła rudowłosa kobieta, pozwalając trzem przyjaciołom na to ostatnie pożegnanie. Miała łzy w oczach; nie wywołał ich wiatr. Wiedziała, że to żaden wstyd płakać nad tak szlachetną ofiarą. Zebrani przy pomniku mężczyźni wiedzieli, że ich rozumie i podziela ich rozpacz, lecz ten moment należał tylko do nich i zmarłego.  
Czarny pomnik nie był grobowcem, a wzgórze nie leżało na cmentarzu. W końcu nigdy nie znaleziono ciała…  
W końcu, gdy cisza wydawała się być wiecznością, mężczyzna stojący w środku przemówił. Mógł mieć około trzydziestu lat, jego czarne włosy były potargane, a orzechowe oczy zazwyczaj błyszczące, choć teraz smutek przysłaniał blask.  
\- Przyjaźni prawdziwej nie ima się śmierć - wyszeptał cicho - rodzinę tworzy lojalność, nie krew. Braćmi jesteśmy, braćmi będziemy, niestraszny nam ból, cierpienie i strach. Wierni do końca, silni w jedności, złączeni przyjaźnią, odmienni w inności. Jak dziś powtórzę nawet za sto lat - przyjaciół jak my nie znał ten świat.  
Niższa, pulchna postać po lego lewej stronie pociągnęła nosem potrząsając głową w niedowierzaniu, w którym żyli od przeszło dziesięciu lat.  
\- Wierny do końca… - przeczytał trzeci z zebranych zachrypniętym głosem. Mimo, że wciąż był młody, jego jasnobrązowe włosy przecinała przedwczesna siwizna. W niebieskich oczach zalśniły łzy – Och, Łapo… dlaczego zawsze brałeś to tak poważnie?  
\- Zawsze myślałem, ze on odejdzie ostatni – odezwał się niski.  
\- Albo pierwszy, w blasku chwały – Środkowy poprawił gwałtownym ruchem okulary tkwiące na nosie. Bardzo chciał zająć czymś ręce. – Wolałby, żebyśmy wiedzieli.  
\- Dokonał wyboru, Rogaczu. Wyboru, z którego może być dumny.  
\- Wiem to. Po prostu… tęsknię za nim. – James Potter wreszcie pozwolił sobie na łzy. – To już dziesięć lat… a ja wciąż chcę, żeby to się nie zdarzyło. Żeby był tu przy nas.  
\- To nie twoja wina, James. – wyszeptał Peter Pettigrew. – To niczyja wina, z wyjątkiem Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Nigdy byś nie pomyślał, że może za ciebie zginąć.  
\- Ale gdybym go nie poprosił…  
Remus Lupin odwrócił się i objął mocno przyjaciela. – Nawet tak nie mów, James. Nie myśl tak. Nie wiesz, co zdarzyłoby się na wojnie, czy Syriusz przeżyłby czy zginął. Nie zadręczaj się rozmyślaniami o tym, co by było gdyby. I tak nic nie zmienimy. Wszystko co możemy zrobić, to uszanować jego ofiarę. I pamiętać o starych, dobrych czasach. Żyć, po prostu żyć, tak jak chciałby tego Syriusz. Pamiętaj go takiego jakim był, i korzystaj z życia, które za ciebie oddał.  
\- Nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, że zginął za mnie. – powtórzył uparcie Potter, z twarzą ukrytą w ramieniu Lupina. James Potter był silny, ale nawet on potrzebował czasami oparcia.  
Lupin utkwił w nim wzrok.  
\- Zrobiłbyś dla niego to samo, James, tak samo jak każdy z nas. Sam to powiedziałeś – jesteśmy czymś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółmi. A Syriusz – dodał, a jego głos się załamał – Syriusz dał nam przyszłość. Ochronił ciebie, Lily i Harry’ego. Byłby z tego dumny.  
\- Zginął jak bohater – wtrącił Peter – tak, jak zawsze chciał.  
\- Chyba nie dał się torturować Voldemortowi z chęci bohaterstwa, do cholery! – warknął James. Krzyczałby dalej, ale Lupin na to nie pozwolił.  
\- Peter nie miał nic złego na myśli, James – ścisnął Pottera za ramiona. – Ale w pewnym sensie ma rację. Nieważne, co mu zrobili, Syriusz nie dał się złamać. Tak, zginął jak bohater. Chciałbym mu podziękować za ocalenie ciebie, tak bardzo, jak przywrócić go z powrotem do życia.  
Spokojny głos przyjaciela zmyliłby Jamesa, gdyby nie łzy płynące po policzkach Remusa.  
– Ja też.  
\- I ja – dołączył się Peter. – Ja też chciałbym, żeby wszystko było inaczej.


	2. Pociąg przeznaczenia

  
  


**ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI:  
Pociąg przeznaczenia**

  
  
  
_wrzesień 1991_  
  
  
\- Mogę tu usiąść? Wszędzie jest zajęte…  
Harry podniósł głowę znad swojego zaczytanego „Quidditcha przez wieki”. W drzwiach przedziału stał wysoki, rudy i piegowaty chłopiec.  
\- No pewnie. – Harry się uśmiechnął. Obcy chłopiec wyglądał tak samo samotnie, jak on sam się czuł. Pusty przedział nie był najlepszym towarzyszem do rozmowy.  
Rudzielec odwzajemnił uśmiech, usiadł i wyciągnął rękę w geście powitania.  
\- Jestem Ron Weasley. Miło cię poznać.  
\- Harry Potter – był przygotowany na tę reakcję i nie rozczarował się, kiedy oczy Rona zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.  
\- Łał – westchnął – A co ty tu robisz?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami, starając się nie okazać zmieszania. Ostatnie doświadczenia na Ulicy Pokątnej nauczyły go traktować takie pytania filozoficznie, a z tego, co wiedział o rodzinie Weasleyów, Ron miał prawo być zaskoczony.  
\- Jadę do Hogwartu, tak jak ty. Miałeś na myśli coś innego?  
Ron zaczerwienił się. – No wiesz… myślałem, że będziesz raczej gdzieś z przodu. Tak jak Malfoy i jego kumple.  
\- A dlaczego miałbym z nim siedzieć? – odparł Harry z uśmiechem. Znów to samo. Ludzie zawsze tak o nim myśleli… nie znał za dobrze Malfoya, ale wiedział o nim i jego rodzinie wystarczająco dużo. Był pewien, że o wiele lepiej jest zaprzyjaźnić się z Weasleyem.  
\- No, nie wiem… - jeśli to możliwe, Ron zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony. - Myślałem, że jeśli twój tata jest taki sławny i… wiesz, jesteś bogaty, to…  
\- I co z tego? – Tylko tyle? Harry roześmiał się w duchu. Przez większość życia przebywał poza światem czarodziejów, za całe towarzystwo mając najbardziej zaufanych przyjaciół jego rodziców. To znaczyło, że niewiele czasu spędzał z rówieśnikami. Pewnie, zdarzało mu się spotykać inne dzieci, ale pozycja jego ojca w Ministerstwie wciąż oznaczała dla Potterów śmiertelne zagrożenie ze strony Voldemorta. On i jego mama spędzili prawie całą minioną dekadę w ukryciu. Nie mógł się doczekać pójścia do Hogwartu, chociażby dla poznania i zaprzyjaźnienia się z dziećmi w jego wieku. Nienawidził się do tego przyznawać, ale był bardzo samotny – a ten chłopiec mógł to wreszcie zmienić.  
\- Czyli nie kolegujesz się z Malfoyem? – Zapytał szybko Ron.  
\- Nigdy w życiu!  
  
*  
  
\- Szlama!  
\- Niegodna!  
\- Mugolska szumowina!  
\- Pokraka!  
Hermiona Granger uciekała w burzy rozwianych włosów. Nie była tchórzem, ale ścigało ją trzech większych od niej chłopców, gotowych ją poważnie pobić. Przez całe życie czuła, że coś z nią jest nie tak – zdarzały jej się rzeczy, których nie rozumiała, była inna… Miała nadzieję, że w Hogwarcie znajdzie swoje miejsce i poczuje się normalna… ale chyba nie było na to szans. Złapała za klamkę jednego z ostatnich zamkniętych przedziałów i wpadła do środka, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Może Malfoy, Crabbe i Goyle nie zobaczyli, gdzie się schowała.  
Łapiąc z trudem oddech, odwróciła się, gotowa paść na najbliższe siedzenie i pogrążyć się w rozpaczy. Ale przedział nie był pusty. Gapili się na nią dwaj chłopcy – piegowaty z płomiennorudą czupryną i brunet z potarganymi włosami i w okularach.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał podejrzliwie rudy.  
Hermiona przełknęła głośno ślinę. – Przepraszam – odpowiedziała, decydując w tej chwili, że magiczny świat nie jest dla niej i wcale nie ma ochoty do niego należeć. –   
\- Już sobie idę. Szukałam tylko…  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – dopytywał się ten ciemny okularnik.  
\- Tak, wszystko wspaniale. – Wyglądał na zmartwionego, ale na pewno tylko udawał. Wszyscy czarodzieje, stwierdziła szybko Hermiona, są tacy sami. Świnie.  
Nagle na korytarzu rozległy się krzyki i utkwiła w drzwiach przerażone spojrzenie. Gdzie będzie bezpieczniej? W przedziale, z chłopcami o których nic nie wiedziała, czy na korytarzu, z tymi, którzy już ją znienawidzili? Nie chciała stąd wychodzić, ale zostać też jej się nie uśmiechało. Gdybym nigdy się tu nie znalazła, pomyślała ze złością. Gdybym nigdy nie dostała tego głupiego listu. Głupia magia. Okropni ludzie. Popatrzyła nerwowo na dwóch współpasażerów. Krzyki na korytarzu przybrały na sile. I pomyśleć, że tak się na to cieszyłam!  
\- Ciebie szukają? – zapytał rudy chłopak.  
Podskoczyła, kiedy coś łupnęło w ścianę niedaleko drzwi. Niepewnie skinęła głową.  
\- Dlaczego? – drążył ten drugi.  
\- Sama nie wiem – przygryzła wargę – nazwali mnie szlamą. I mówili, że jestem niegodna.  
Jej słowa wyraźnie ich rozgniewały, obaj jednocześnie wstali, a Hermiona natychmiast zapragnęła znaleźć się gdzie indziej, o ile tylko nie musiałaby stąd wychodzić. Ale rudowłosy posłał jej słaby uśmieszek.  
\- No dobra, siadaj, siadaj… - rzucił przyjaźnie – a, i trzymaj się z tyłu, jakby tu we…  
Nie miała czasu pytać, dlaczego. Drzwi przedziału otworzyły się z łoskotem, a Goyle zawył triumfalnie - Znalazłem ją!  
Malfoy za sekundę wpadł do przedziału, ale Hermiona znalazła się za plecami tych dwóch. Zamrugała zmieszana, ale tamci nawet nie drgnęli, blokując Malfoyowi i jego gorylom drogę. Blondynek prychnął z niesmakiem.  
\- Próbujesz się chować, szlamo? – zadrwił.  
\- Spadaj, dupku – odpalił natychmiast rudowłosy. – To jest nasz przedział.  
\- Nie widzę twojego podpisu - odparł arogancko Malfoy – ale i tak nie muszę pytać, coś za jeden. Rudzielec, szaty z drugiej ręki… musisz być jednym z Weasleyów. Nie dziwię się, że bronisz tego mugolskiego śmiecia.  
\- Jedynym śmieciem w tym przedziale jesteś ty, Malfoy – warknął ciemnowłosy, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich. – I wynocha. Nie jesteś tu mile widziany.  
\- Spodziewałem się czegoś lepszego po tobie, Potter. Taka krew… - wysyczał blondyn, mrugając. – Ale widocznie twoja szlamowata matka ma na ciebie większy wpływ, niż powinna…  
\- Taak, a ty jesteś żywym dowodem, że za kasę nie można kupić mózgu, no nie, Draco? - zripostował Potter, nie dając się sprowokować, choć jego oczy błyszczały z gniewu.  
\- Powinieneś rozważniej wybierać sobie przyjaciół, Potter – warknął Malfoy. – Bardziej wartościowych.  
\- Takich jak ty? Nie, dzięki. Wolałbym gumochłona. Zapewnia ciekawsze tematy do rozmów. I pewnie jest bardziej szczery niż ty.  
\- Wypchaj się, czterooki!  
\- Czterooki? – wtrącił Weasley. – To wszystko, na co cię stać, Malfoy? Sowa potrafi nagadać lepiej!  
\- Jakby twoją rodzinę było stać na porządną sowę! Ta stara się jeszcze nie przekręciła? - warknął Malfoy, a Weasley zaczerwienił się speszony. Hermiona obserwowała, jak ten ciemnowłosy - Potter – natychmiast bierze go w obronę. Chciałabym mieć takich przyjaciół, pomyślała z zazdrością.  
\- Wynocha, Malfoy.  
\- A to dlaczego, Potter? Myślisz, że boję się was dwóch, albo waszej koleżanki-szlamy, kulącej się za wami z przerażenia?  
Nim którykolwiek z nich – albo Hermiona – zdążył coś powiedzieć, na korytarzu odezwał się inny głos, głębszy i bardziej dojrzały.  
\- Jakiś problem?  
Malfoy i jego towarzysze odwrócili się, a Hermiona ujrzała jeszcze jednego rudego chłopaka, starszego, szczupłego i poważniejszego. Na jego widok Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jeszcze jeden Weasley, co? – rzucił arogancko. – Oni najwyraźniej chodzą stadami.  
Crabbe i Goyle parsknęli, młodszy Weasley coś zaburczał, a starszy popatrzył groźnie na trójkę uczniów przed sobą.  
\- Tak, kolejny Weasley – odwarknął – ale ten jest prefektem. Wy trzej, ruszać stąd, albo porozmawiam z wicedyrektorem, kiedy dojedziemy.  
Prześladowcy Hermiony łypnęli na niego spode łba, ale odeszli. Hermionie zdawało się, że słyszy jak Malfoy burczy pod nosem coś w stylu „jeszcze zobaczycie, kochasie mugoli”, ale nie była pewna i na razie nie było to ważne. Prefekt popatrzył na nią i jej obrońców. Skupił się na rudym, który chyba był jego młodszym bratem – a w każdym razie był bardzo podobny.  
Młodszy Weasley kręcił się pod surowym spojrzeniem brata.  
\- Zanim zaczniesz się na mnie wydzierać, Perce, to nie nasza wina. – Mruknął rozzłoszczony. - To oni zaczęli.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie, kto zaczął, Ron – krzyknął „Perce” – powinieneś być mądrzejszy i nie wdawać się w kłótnie. I to do tego już w pociągu! Nawet nie dojechaliśmy do szkoły…  
\- Nic nie poradzę, że tamci trzej zaczęli ją ścigać i wyzywać od najgorszych! – odpyskował Ron – Miałem siedzieć cicho?  
Starszy chłopiec westchnął. – Cóż, chyba nie… - przyznał niechętnie. – Po prostu nie pakuj się więcej w kłopoty, dobra, Ron? Nie chciałbym wysyłać sowy do mamy, jak tylko dojedziemy… - zmarszczył czoło. – Jak tylko zobaczyłem tamtych trzech, podejrzewałem kłopoty.  
\- Masz absolutną rację – wymamrotał Ron, ale brat chyba go nie dosłyszał. Starszy Weasley nagle sobie o czymś przypomniał.  
\- No, muszę już iść. Prefekci siedzą na samym przedzie… pewnie się już zastanawiają, gdzie zniknąłem… Widzimy się na Ceremonii, Ron.  
\- Dobra. – Prefekt skinął pożegnalnie głową i zniknął w głębi korytarza, zostawiając trójkę młodszych we względnej ciszy i spokoju. Po chwili Ron wzruszył ramionami i trzasnął drzwiami przedziału.  
\- No, tym razem miał wyczucie chwili!  
\- Racja – zgodził się ten, drugi, Potter. Hermiona już zapamiętała jego nazwisko. A potem zrobił to, czego się obawiała – odezwał się do niej.  
\- A ty siadaj z nami. My nie gryziemy.  
\- Och. – Hermiona pamiętała wcześniejsze zaproszenie Rona, ale nie zdążyła usiąść, zanim wkroczył Malfoy. Usiadła teraz na brzeżku pluszowego fotela, zastanawiając się, co będzie dalej. Obaj chłopcy siedzieli naprzeciwko. Ron uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął do niej rękę.  
\- Jestem Ron Weasley, jak już zdążyłaś zauważyć – powiedział wesoło. – A to Harry Potter. Jego uśmiech uspokoił ją i uścisnęła rękę prawie bez obaw.  
\- Hermiona Granger.  
\- Miło cię poznać – odparli jednocześnie, kiedy witała się z Harrym. Wyglądali na miłych… i bardzo ze sobą zaprzyjaźnionych.  
\- Pewnie długo się znacie? – zapytała.  
Harry uśmiechnął się. – Prawdę mówiąc, właśnie się poznaliśmy.  
\- Tak. Dosiadłem się do niego jakieś dwie minuty przed tym, jak tu wpadłaś. – dodał Ron.  
\- Ale ja myślałam, że… - urwała zmieszana. Więc dlaczego bronili nie tylko jej, ale i siebie nawzajem?  
\- Obaj nienawidzimy Malfoya? – odgadł Ron. - To proste. Każdy wie, że Malfoy to szuja. Jest w końcu jednym z nich.  
\- Z kogo? – spytała niepewnie Hermiona. Nie miała pojęcia, o czym mówi.  
\- Twoi rodzice są mugolami? – domyślił się Harry. Nadal nic nie rozumiała. – To znaczy, nie są magiczni?  
\- Tak. – westchnęła. – To dlatego Malfoy i jego paczka mnie nie lubią?  
\- Hej, nie martw się. To tylko nadęte dupki. – odpowiedział natychmiast Ron, a Hermiona się uśmiechnęła. Może ten cały Hogwart nie będzie taki zły, jeśli istnieją nie tylko tacy, którzy gonią ją po całym pociągu i grożą, ze zamienią ją w robala, jakim powinna być. Zamyśliła się.  
\- Ale… wciąż nie wiem, na czym polega różnica. – powiedziała cicho, mając nadzieję, że ich nie rozgniewa. – Bo… jestem tak samo magiczna, jak wy, tak?  
\- Oczywiście. – Odparł Harry. – Po prostu niektórzy ze starych, czarodziejskich rodów uważają, że dzieci z rodzin mugoli nie powinny zostać czarownicami i czarodziejami. Myślą, ze magia jest zarezerwowana dla czystokrwistych. Ale nie przejmuj się. Większość się z tym nie zgadza.  
\- Naprawdę? – zastanowiła się Hermiona. Widziała innych, prychających śmiechem na jej widok, ściganej przez Malfoya i jego goryli po całym pociągu. Wydawało jej się, że ci wszyscy ludzie nienawidzą jej ze względu na coś, na co nie miała wpływu. Westchnęła i ciągnęła ponuro – A wy obaj jesteście… czystej krwi, tak?  
\- Tak. Ale to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. – zapewnił ją Ron. Harry się uśmiechnął.  
\- Ja tak, ale rodzina mojej mamy to sami mugole. Jej siostra, moja ciotka, jest naprawdę okropna – nienawidzi magii i nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z moją mamą. Ani ze mną. Nie martw się. Każdy jest inny, a nauczyciele Hogwartu nie będą oceniać cię na podstawie krwi. Ważne, kim jesteś.  
\- Mam nadzieję – bąknęła Hermiona. – Mogę jeszcze o coś zapytać?  
\- Jasne.  
\- Dlaczego mnie broniliście? Przecież nie musieliście! – To było coś, czego naprawdę nie mogła zrozumieć.  
\- Pewnie, że tak – zgodził się Ron. – Ale mój tata mówi, że właśnie to, czego nie musisz robić, pokazuje, kim naprawdę jesteś. A poza tym, nie zasługujesz, żeby nazywać cię szlamą. Nikt nie zasługuje.  
\- Ale jestem nią, prawda? – spytała cichutko.  
\- Twoi rodzice są mugolami – powiedział Harry poważnie – ale to nie znaczy, że jesteś nie w porządku. Nie ma gorszego wyzwiska niż szlama… ale Malfoy i tacy jak on są do tego zdolni.  
Hermiona przekrzywiła ciekawie głowę.  
\- Już drugi raz mówisz tak, jakbyś brał udział w jakiejś wojnie, albo czymś takim.  
\- Bo bierze. – wymamrotał Ron. Ale zanim Hermiona zapytała, co ma na myśli, Harry odezwał się tak samo łagodnie jak przedtem.  
\- Słyszałaś o Voldemor…przepraszam, Sama-Wiesz-Kim, tak? – spytał.  
\- Czytałam o nim w „Narodzinach i upadku czarnej magii”. – przytaknęła szybko Hermiona. Była tak podekscytowana tym, że jest od teraz czarownicą, że przeczytała o magii wszystko, co wpadło jej w ręce. Teraz kiedy sobie o tym przypomniała… - Czekaj, czytałam też o jakimś Potterze. James Potter. Ktoś z rodziny?  
Harry zarumienił się lekko.  
\- Tak, mój tata. Jest aurorem.  
\- owcą czarnoksiężników, tak? – upewniła się Hermiona. Tyle się jeszcze musiała nauczyć!  
\- Tak. A skoro słyszałaś o Vol… - Harry posłał blady uśmieszek Ronowi, który ostrzegawczo syknął – o Sama-Wiesz-Kim, to musiałaś też słyszeć o wojnie, prawda?  
\- Tak, ale nie wiedziałam, że dotyka też Hogwartu. Nie chcecie chyba powiedzieć, że Malfoy i tamci dwaj to śmierciożercy, co?  
\- Jak dla mnie, mogą nimi być. – żachnął się Ron, a Harry pokiwał głową. – Ich rodzice na pewno są.  
\- Więc czemu nie siedzą w więzieniu? – spytała rzeczowo Hermiona. Czytała o śmierciożercach i o tym, co potrafią zrobić, a i tak sądziła, że książki nie mówią wszystkiego.  
Czuła, że sprawy wyglądają o wiele gorzej, niż wyobrażają sobie ludzie.  
\- Bo już nie ma więzienia dla czarodziejów. – wyjaśnił Harry ponuro. – Voldemort przejął Azkaban pięć lat temu. Już nie ma gdzie zamykać śmierciożerców, nawet gdyby było wystarczająco dużo aurorów do ich pokonania… a tych też brakuje.


	3. Domy i nadzieje

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI:**

**Domy i nadzieje**

 Cała trójka trzymała się razem wysiadając z pociągu i płynąc łódkami przez wielkie jezioro. Chociaż rodzice opowiadali mu o tej przeprawie, Ron i tak czuł się niepewnie – Fred i George postraszyli go trochę, a Percy orzekł, że na każdego przychodzi pora. Podążając za olbrzymim gajowym z grupką pierwszorocznych, Ron nie mógł nie zauważyć, że jest ona mniejsza, niż się spodziewał.

 _To wojna_ , pomyślał ponuro. _Ludzie wciąż boją się spuszczać z oczu dzieci._ Skrzywił się, wsiadając za Harrym do małej łódki. Za nim wsiadła Hermiona. Nikt się do nich nie dosiadł – wyglądało, że łódek jest o wiele za dużo.

 Nagle łódki ruszyły przez jezioro i usłyszał westchnienie Hermiony. Było ciemno, dość nieprzyjemnie i Ron ucieszył się, że nie tylko on ma wątpliwości. Dziewczynka zagadnęła ich z nerwowym uśmiechem, a jej głos niknął, ginąc w tafli wody. - Wiecie już, do jakiego domu traficie?

Ron wzruszył ramionami, usiłując nie okazać zdenerwowania. - Wszyscy w mojej rodzinie byli w Gryffindorze. Rodzice, bracia… nie wiem, co będzie, jak tam nie trafię. A ty, Hermiono?

\- Myślę, że Gryffindor byłby najlepszy – odpowiedziała, a Ronowi wydało się, że widzi jej uśmiech – ale Ravenclaw też jest w porządku. Jak pomyślę o Slytherinie…ugh!

\- Ja tak samo. – zgodził się Ron – Chociaż Malfoy i jego kolesie będą tam na pewno.

\- To do nich pasuje. – oświadczyła Hermiona, a Ron poczuł, że ją lubi.

\- A ty, Harry? – spytał nowego znajomego, który nie odzywał się, wpatrując się w czarną toń. – Twój tata chyba był w Gryffindorze, nie?

 - Tak jak mama. – Głos Harry’ego był cichy i pewny. – I ja też tam będę.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć? – zdziwiła się Hermiona. – To znaczy… myślałam, że to Tiara Przydziału wybiera nam miejsca, kierując się naszymi zdolnościami. I nigdy nie wiesz, gdzie trafisz.

 Harry posłał Ronowi znaczący uśmieszek, od którego zaparło mu dech. - Będę w Gryffindorze. – powtórzył uparcie.

\- Więc to prawda? – zapytał Ron, patrząc uważnie na przyjaciela.

\- Jaka prawda? – zapytała Hermiona. Harry westchnął.

 - Tak.

Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło, a Ronowi opadła szczęka. To niesamowite!

 - Jesteś potomkiem Godryka Gryffindora?

\- Proszę, nie mówcie nikomu. – powiedział cicho Harry. – Nie chcę, żeby mnie uważali za niewiadomo kogo. Wystarczy, ze wszyscy wiedzą, kim jest mój tata. Ron i Hermiona wymienili spojrzenia.

Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Musiała naczytać się trochę o Godryku Gryffindorze, i najwyraźniej wiedziała, kim był, bo wyglądała na tak zszokowaną jak on sam. Owszem, słyszał plotki, wszyscy je rozpowiadali, nie dało się nic nie słyszeć mieszkając wśród czarodziei, ale rodzice zawsze mu mówili, żeby nie wierzył plotkom… ale to była prawda. Z drugiej strony, doskonale rozumiał, czemu Harry chce to utrzymać w tajemnicy. On sam zdążył już przywyknąć do tego, że ludzie wiedzą kim jest, patrząc na jego czuprynę. A Harry miał jeszcze gorzej, bo jego ojciec był światowej sławy aurorem. Wszyscy wiedzieli, kim jest James Potter – naczelnik Wydziału Aurorów, pierwszy na stanowisko szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Magicznego Prawa, jednego z najważniejszych stołków w całym Ministerstwie Magii.

\- Nikomu nie powiemy. – zapewnił go Ron, a Hermiona skwapliwie pokiwała głową. Harry uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, a Ron poczuł, że na jego twarzy też pojawia się uśmiech. Nic tak nie łączy przyjaciół, jak wspólna tajemnica.

Łódki dobiły do brzegu, nim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować. Hermiona rozglądała się z otwartymi ustami. Ron przyglądał się z podziwem przystani, z której mieli dojść do zamku Hogwart. Dopiero donośny głos gajowego wyrwał ich z niemego zachwytu.

\- Tutaj, pirszoroczni! Tędy, za mną! – Olbrzym wskazał na zamek zamaszystym gestem i podążyli za nim, trzymając się blisko siebie. Krok za krokiem, coraz bardziej zbliżali się do zamku, a gdy gajowy załomotał w potężne wrota, straszna myśl wpadła Ronowi do głowy.

 Po raz pierwszy miał prawdziwych przyjaciół, nie mających nic wspólnego z jego rodziną i braćmi. A co, jeśli zostaną rozdzieleni? Trafią do różnych domów? Spanikowany, odwrócił się do Harry’ego, chcąc podzielić się z nim wątpliwościami, ale właśnie wtedy drzwi się otworzyły.

 - Pirszoroczni, panie profesorze.

\- Dziękuję. Zabieram ich na górę. Ron odwrócił się na dźwięk tego oleistego głosu. W progu stał wysoki mężczyzna o ostrych rysach, bladawej skórze i zakrzywionym nosie. Nosił proste, czarne szaty, wręcz stworzone dla kogoś o tak czarnych, tłustych włosach i ciemnych oczach. Sposób, w jaki spojrzał na stadko nowoprzybyłych uczniów sprawił, że Ron poczuł dreszcze. Coś mu mówiło, że temu nauczycielowi lepiej się nie narażać. Odwrócił się do Harry’ego.

 - To Snape! Mój tata mówi, że jest śmierciożercą! – wysyczał mu do ucha.

\- Ciii! – Hermiona uciszyła ich szturchańcem. – On coś mówi!

 Profesor Snape otworzył szeroko drzwi i gestem zaprosił ich do środka.

\- Witajcie w Hogwarcie. – przemówił gładko. – Nazywam się Snape i jestem zastępcą dyrektora tej szkoły. Przejdziemy teraz do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie zostaniecie przydzieleni do domów – Slytherinu, Ravenclawu, Hufflepuffu lub Gryffindoru. Zamieszkacie w swoim domu do ukończenia nauki, i to od niego zależy, jakich będziecie mieć przyjaciół i jaka przyszłość was czeka. Mam nadzieję, że wasz przydział będzie odpowiedni.

Czarne oczy omiotły ich jeszcze jednym spojrzeniem, a Ron poczuł nagle przejmujące zimno. Zdawało mu się, że Snape zatrzymał spojrzenie na twarzy Harry’ego dłużej niż na innych. Kątem oka zauważył, że Harry spokojnie odwzajemnił spojrzenie, jakby dziwne zachowanie nauczyciela go nie dotyczyło. W końcu Snape odezwał się zimno: - Proszę za mną.

 

*

 

Harry poczuł, jak coś przewraca mu się w żołądku, kiedy wkroczyli do Wielkiej Sali. Morze nowych twarzy przyglądało im się ciekawie, zauważył też cztery barwne szarfy, symbolizujące cztery domy. Nad ich głowami migotało sklepienie, zaczarowane tak, by wyglądało jak nocne niebo. Myślał, że ten widok doda mu otuchy, ale mylił się. No właśnie, pomyślał. Pytał rodziców setki razy, jak dokładnie przebiega Ceremonia Przydziału, ale żadne z nich mu tego nie wyjaśniło. Dowiesz się, kiedy pojedziesz do Hogwartu, odpowiadali. Za sobą widział Rona i Hermionę. Dziewczynka miała zmartwioną minę, a rudowłosy chłopiec wyglądał na tak samo zmieszanego jak Harry. Było jasne, że Ron też nie wie co się dzieje, mimo że do Hogwartu chodziło już jego rodzeństwo.

 Profesor Snape wprowadził ich w głąb Sali, zatrzymując się dopiero przed stołem nauczycielskim. Harry poczuł spojrzenia z tamtej strony, lecz nie odwrócił się, by je odwzajemnić. Zamiast tego patrzył, jak wicedyrektor ustawia przed nimi stołek, a na nim kładzie brudną, starą tiarę. Zakłopotany, wpatrywał się w postrzępiony kapelusz, zastanawiając się do czego ma służyć… i wtedy Tiara zaśpiewała:

 

_Może nie jestem śliczna,_

_Może i łach ze mnie stary,_

_Lecz choćbyś świat przeszukał,_

_Tak mądrej nie znajdziesz tiary._

_Możecie mieć meloniki,_

_Możecie nosić panamy,_

_Lecz jam jest Tiara Losu,_

_Co jeszcze nie jest zbadany._

_Choćbyś swą głowę schował_

_Pod pachę albo w piasek,_

_I tak poznam kim jesteś,_

_Bo dla mnie nie ma masek._

_Śmiało, dzielna młodzieży,_

_Na głowy mnie wkładajcie,_

_A ja wam zaraz powiem,_

_Gdzie odtąd zamieszkacie._

_Może w Gryffindorze,_

_Gdzie kwitnie męstwa cnota,_

_Gdzie króluje odwaga_

_I do wyczynów ochota._

_A może w Hufflepuffie,_

_Gdzie sami prawi mieszkają,_

_Gdzie wierni i sprawiedliwi_

_Hogwarta szkoły są chwałą._

_A może w Ravenclawie_

_Zamieszkać wam wypadnie_

_Tam płonie lampa wiedzy,_

_Tam mędrcem będziesz snadnie._

_A jeśli chcecie zdobyć_

_Druhów gotowych na wiele,_

_To czeka was Slytherin,_

_Gdzie cenią sobie fortele._

_Więc bez lęku, do dzieła!_

_Na głowy mnie wkładajcie,_

_Jam jest Myśląca Tiara,_

_Los wam wyznaczę na starcie!*_

 

Za sobą Harry usłyszał ciche prychnięcie Rona, zagłuszone przez aplauz uczniów.

 - Zabiję Freda i George’a! Opowiadali mi o zapasach z trollem, a wszystko co muszę zrobić, to włożyć ten stary kapelusz!

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, starając się stłumić nerwy. Nawet jeśli był pewien, do którego domu trafi – nie wiedział, dlaczego Tiara miałaby umieścić go gdzie indziej – i tak nie uśmiechało mu się siedzenie w tym kapeluszu na głowie w obecności całej szkoły. Czy nie może tego zrobić na osobności? Ale znów odezwał się profesor  Snape.

\- Kiedy przeczytam wasze nazwisko, wyczytana osoba nakłada tiarę i siada na stołku. – oznajmił chłodno.

\- Abbott Hanna!

\- HUFFLEPUFF!

Harry obserwował, jak dziewczynka zeskakuje ze stołka i dołącza do bijących brawo Puchonów. Och, jak chciałby być na początku listy i mieć to już za sobą, a nie czekać w nieskończoność…

\- Bones Susan!

 - HUFFLEPUFF!

 - Boot Terry!

\- RAVENCLAW!

I rozpoczęła się Ceremonia Przydziału. Niektórzy byli przydzielani bardzo szybko, inni siedzieli na stołku o wiele dłużej. Kiedy profesor Snape spojrzał kolejny raz na rolkę pergaminu, ktoś po prawej stronie wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. Nieruchome oczy wicedyrektora spoczęły na jego koleżance i Snape przemówił o ile to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej lodowato.

\- Granger Hermiona.

Popatrzyła przerażonym wzrokiem na Harry’ego i Rona, a Potter bezwiednie ścisnął ją za łokieć. - Hej, będzie dobrze. – mruknął cicho. – Powodzenia.

Ostatni, nerwowy uśmiech i Hermiona ruszyła w stronę Tiary. Za chwilę siedziała już na stołku i wkładała kapelusz na głowę. Ledwo dotknął jej włosów, kiedy rozdarcie przypominające usta rozciągnęło się w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- GRYFFINDOR!

Uradowana Hermiona pobiegła do stołu, przy którym siedział też prefekt Percy, brat Rona. Harry westchnął z ulgą. Cieszył się, że Tiara nie umieściła jej w Slytherinie. To byłoby nie w porządku… tak samo jak to, co zdarzyło się w pociągu. Ta dziewczyna na to nie zasługiwała. Harry nie mógł zrozumieć tego, że dla niektórych czystość krew jest wszystkim. To było takie aroganckie…

Na końcu kolejki Malfoy został przydzielony do Slytherinu. _Całkiem trafnie_ , zdążył pomyśleć, kiedy Snape wyczytał:

\- Potter Harry.

Ruszył do przodu. Nie był tak pewny siebie jak Malfoy, po prostu chciał mieć już to za sobą. _Mam nadzieję, że tato się nie mylił_ , pomyślał. _Mam nadzieję, że nie mam aż tak źle w głowie, żeby trafić do Slytherinu._ Wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa popełzła fala zimna.   _A co, jeśli jednak mnie tam przydzieli?_ – pomyślał nagle.

 Co powiedziałby tata? Potomek Godryka Gryffindora kończy Hogwart w Slytherinie? Na pewno ktoś uznałby to za zabawne, ale w rzeczywistości byłoby straszne. Prawie wszyscy śmierciożercy byli Ślizgonami…  Zanim zdążył to dobrze przemyśleć, Harry opadł na stołek i założył tiarę. Wziął głęboki oddech. Cichy głosik w jego uchu zachichotał.

\- No cóż… znam cię. Boisz się trafić do Slytherinu, tak? Ktoś z twoim talentem na pewno by sobie tam poradził… ale nikt z takim sercem jak twoje. Naprawdę, nie widziałam nikogo z taką mocą od bardzo, bardzo dawna…

Harry zdecydował się głęboko odetchnąć.

\- Przerastasz nawet ojca. – kontynuowała Tiara Przydziału. – Będziesz miał interesującą przyszłość, Harry Potterze, choć nie tak mroczną, jak mogłaby się wydawać.  Pewne rzeczy mogą potoczyć się trochę inaczej, cóż…  Najlepszy dla ciebie będzie…

\- GRYFFINDOR!

 Chciał krzyknąć z radości, ale zamiast tego popędził w stronę stołu Gryffindoru, siadając obok rozpromienionej Hermiony.

 – Jesteśmy w tym samym domu! – zawołała – Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!

Harry mógł. Ale tylko się uśmiechał, patrząc jak w chwile później dołącza do nich Ron, tworząc trio, którego nic nie zdoła rozłączyć.

Wkrótce zaczęła się uczta i przynajmniej tu sprawdziło się to, o czym opowiadali mu rodzice. Harry wprost rzucił się na jedzenie. Od słodyczy w pociągu – a te należały już do mglistej przeszłości – nie jadł nic, umierał więc z głodu. Nawet w domu nie widział tylu potraw. Tu było ich mnóstwo – wielu z nich nie potrafił nawet nazwać. Rozmowy przy stole były bardzo zajmujące, szczególnie, kiedy dołączył do nich duch Gryffindoru, sir Nicholas. Harry zapoznał się już z kilkoma kolegami. Jednego z nich, Neville’a Longbottoma spotkał kilkakrotnie wcześniej. Jego rodzice byli aurorami, przypomniał sobie Harry nagle.

\- Co o tym myślisz? – zapytał Ron, wyrywając Harry’ego z zadumania. Chłopiec zamrugał.

\- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. Co myślę o czym?

Ron się roześmiał.

– Pytałem cię, co…

 Nagle zniknęły desery i cała sala ucichła, patrząc na wstającego z miejsca dyrektora. Tak jak inni, Harry odwrócił się, by go wysłuchać.

\- Witajcie w Hogwarcie. – powiedział profesor Remus Lupin. – Zanim rozejdziecie się do swoich dormitoriów, muszę ogłosić wam kilka rzeczy. Po pierwsze, wszyscy pierwszoroczni… a także kilku starszych niepoprawnych uczniów… - spojrzał znacząco w stronę braci Rona, Freda i George’a – powinni pamiętać, że wstęp do Zakazanego Lasu, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, jest zabroniony. – uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Po drugie, pan Filch, woźny, prosił mnie, abym przypomniał, że używanie magii na korytarzach szkoły jest zakazane. Dla wszystkich zainteresowanych, lista zabronionych przedmiotów została rozszerzona o proszek na bekanie i fałszywe różdżki. Cała lista wynosi w sumie trzysta dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć przedmiotów, a pan Filch z przyjemnością udostępni ją do publicznego wglądu.

Słysząc te słowa, Harry parsknął śmiechem. Jeśli połowa tego, co opowiadał mu o szkolnych latach tata była prawdą, to znaczną część tej listy wynalazł obecny dyrektor Hogwartu…  ale Lupin ciągnął dalej.

\- I oczywiście, przypominam wszystkim uczniom, żeby trzymali się z dala od mojego gabinetu w czasie pełni.

Pomruk pierwszoroczniaków przetoczył się przez Wielką Salę, choć i tak nie był tak głośny, jak Harry się spodziewał. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że profesor Lupin (albo Remus, jak Harry go nazywał) jest wilkołakiem. Niegdyś wywoływało to poruszenie, ale Lupin nauczał już w Hogwarcie przeszło dziewięć lat i mało kto już o tym myślał. Został dyrektorem szkoły cztery lata temu, wyrobił sobie opinię dobrego, łagodnego człowieka, a dzięki eliksirowi tojadowemu pozostawał też nieszkodliwy podczas pełni. Harry oczywiście był subiektywny, bo Remus był jednym z najstarszych przyjaciół jego ojca, ale w całym czarodziejskim świecie trudno było znaleźć kogoś, kto nie lubiłby Remusa Lupina.

\- To już wszystko. – zakończył dyrektor. – Prefekci domów, zaprowadźcie pierwszorocznych do dormitoriów. Czas już spać.

Późno w nocy, kiedy Harry leżał w łóżku sąsiadującym z łóżkiem Rona, pomyślał, że zapowiada się interesujący rok. Naprawdę interesujący.  
  
  
___________

 

* - tłumaczył Andrzej Polkowski.


	4. Zakon Feniksa

**ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY:  
Zakon Feniksa**

  
  
  
Uczniowie spali bezpiecznie w łóżkach i każdy rozsądny nauczyciel szybko poszedł w ich ślady. Zbliżała się północ, a wszyscy musieli wcześnie wstać, żeby rozdać plany lekcji lub przygotować materiały do zajęć. Jednakże kilku czarodziei nie spało, siedząc w chronionym zaklęciami pokoju nauczycielskim. Gdyby ktoś zajrzał do środka, nie zobaczyłby nic poza pustym i słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniem. A już na pewno nie siedem osób siedzących przy dębowym, starym stole.   
  
Przy jednym końcu siedział ktoś znany wszystkim, czując się w Hogwarcie jak u siebie w domu. Wielu pomyślałoby, że jest częścią tej szkoły, i w głębi serca starzec zgodziłby się z nimi. Wiele innych obowiązków odciągnęło go od szkoły, którą kochał tak bardzo, ale jego towarzysze przyznawali, że Hogwart wydawał się inny, gdy tu był – silniejszy i pełniejszy. To był jeden z wielu powodów, dla których czarodziej w granatowych szatach zasiadał na najważniejszym miejscu. Mógł pracować gdzie indziej – ale Albus Dumbledore zawsze nazywał Hogwart domem.   
  
Po lewej miał Remusa Lupina, którego niektórzy widzieliby na jego miejscu. Jednak Remus, dyrektor czy nie dyrektor, nawet by o tym nie pomyślał. Sam był potężnym czarodziejem, wściekle inteligentnym i potrafiącym dotrzeć niemal do każdego, liczył się jednak z opiniami Dumbledore’a. Jak oni wszyscy, zresztą – ale Remus był inny. Zawdzięczał Dumbledore’owi tak wiele – najpierw świeżo upieczony dyrektor pozwolił małemu wilkołakowi uczęszczać do Hogwartu, a potem zaproponował mu posadę. Przez te wszystkie lata, ucząc dwóch przedmiotów i próbując sił w trzecim, Lupin odkrył w sobie prawdziwą chęć nauczania. To zamiłowanie przeradzało się w furię, gdy ktokolwiek chciał skrzywdzić jego uczniów.   
  
Przy Lupinie siedział James Potter, światowej sławy auror i jeden z jego najlepszych przyjaciół. To, że James przewodził teraz oddziałom aurorów w ogóle nie popsuło stosunków między nim a Remusem. Chociaż mieli teraz osobne sprawy i nie mogli spotykać się tak często, jakby tego chcieli, byli sobie równie bliscy jak w czasach szkolnych. Odkryli, że tragedie potrafią zbliżać. Uśmiechając się pod nosem, Remus zerknął na przyjaciela. James gapił się w blat, bębniąc palcami po drewnie. Bez wątpienia James przerzucał w myślach listę podejrzanych o śmierciożerstwo albo próbował domyśleć się celów Voldemorta. Wyglądał starzej, niż powinien – lata utraty przyjaciół i walka przeciwko zasadzkom Czarnego Pana obrabowały go z beztroski i młodości. Stał się aurorem, surowym i bezlitosnym, choć wciąż potrafiącym kochać.   
  
Lily Evans Potter, jego jedyna miłość, usiadła za nim. Jej delikatna uroda skrywała olbrzymi talent magiczny. Nigdy nie została aurorem, jak mąż – opieka nad Harrym i ukrywanie się z nim przez lata jej to uniemożliwiło – Lily niemniej angażowała się w wojnę równie mocno, co James. Była mocna w zaklęciach, i podczas gdy oficjalnie pracowała jako pomocnica Dumbledore’a, jej prawdziwym zadaniem było odkrywanie szpiegów i pułapek śmierciożerców. Lily potrafiła „patrzeć” przez eliksir wieloskokowy, i dziwnym trafem zawsze wiedziała, gdy ktoś był nie w porządku. Osłony, które tworzyła, były właściwie niepokonane, ale sama zawsze zdołała znaleźć wady w planach wrogów i zniszczyć ich zaklęcia po cichu i raz na zawsze. Większość ludzi uważało Lily za zwykłą ślicznotkę, rudowłosą ozdobę sławnego Jamesa Pottera. Remus wiedział lepiej, tak samo jak ich szkolni koledzy. Pod koniec siódmego roku naczelni prefekci Gryffindoru prześcigali się wzdobywaniu najlepszych ocen, oboje żądni sukcesów i zakochani po uszy. Koniec końców, obyło się bez wzajemnego liczenia punktów i skończyło ślubem jak z bajki.   
  
Drugi koniec stołu pozostał pusty, zarówno dla wygody, jak i symboliki. Wiele lat temu stracili kogoś, kto powinien siedzieć wraz z nimi w wewnętrznym kręgu Zakonu Feniksa. Ale to było dawno i Remus obiecał sobie, że nie będzie się tym zadręczał. Za bardzo bolało.   
Naprzeciw Lily siedziała szarooka Arabella Figg. Jej oczy i włosy były w tym samym odcieniu stali dubeltówki, a charakter miała równie wybuchowy. Lata walki przeciw Voldemortowi przyniosły jej szefostwo w Departamencie Przestrzegania Magicznego Prawa, ale nie dodały jej słodyczy. Remus czuł przed tą kobietą respekt, z kolei James, jej protegowany, bardzo ją kochał. Była mentorką Jamesa podczas szkolenia na Aurora, przypomniał sobie. Arabella zawsze będzie zajmować szczególne miejsce w jego sercu, nawet mimo jej surowości i braku zrozumienia dla błędów innych. W zawodzie wymagała od siebie tyle samo, co od innych. To, pomyślał Remus, czyniło ją silnym przeciwnikiem na planszy śmiertelnych szachów. Czarodziejska wersja tej gry była bardziej brutalna niż jej mugolski odpowiednik. Ta partia różniła się od innych tym, że ostateczny przegrany nie będzie w stanie odejść w spokoju po jej zakończeniu.   
  
Przy Arabelli zasiadł Mundungus Flectcher, kolejny były auror. Dung jednak był na bezterminowym zwolnieniu od służby w DPMPie*. Dwa lata wcześniej został schwytany przez samego Voldemorta i spędził trzy tygodnie w piekle, będąc torturowany, nim nadarzyła się okazja i James z Arabellą odbili go sprzed arystokratycznego nosa Lucjusza Malfoya. Gdy doszedł do siebie, zaczął uczyć transmutacji w Hogwarcie. Remus nie mógł marzyć o lepszym kandydacie, chociaż kilkakrotnie próbował namówić Dunga na obronę przed czarną magią. Niestety, niegdysiejszy Auror wciąż cierpiał z powodu strasznych doświadczeń i nie chciał mieć do czynienia z czarnymi mocami. Oczywiście, nie odstawał przez to od reszty członków Zakonu, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że siedziały teraz z nim trzy osoby, które uratowały mu życie. Szczególnie pewien szpieg, który zaryzykował w tym celu wszystko.   
  
Ów szpieg usiadł przy nim. Severus Snape, najstarszy szpieg, jakiego kiedykolwiek miał Zakon. Przez ponad jedenaście lat Snape grał rolę podwójnego agenta, jakimś cudem balansując na linie pomiędzy światłem a ciemnością wystarczająco dobrze aby przeżyć. Remus za bardzo szanował Severusa by pytać, dlaczego odwrócił się od Czarnego Pana. Długa współpraca ostudziła wzajemną nienawiść, w ostateczności można by chyba nazwać ich kolegami. Podczas ostatniej dekady nawet James ogłosił rozejm między nim a Severusem – przynajmniej nieoficjalnie, powszechnie wiadomo było, że ci dwaj żrą się jak pies z kotem. Czas i dojrzałość (plus nieustanne pochlebstwa Remusa i Lily) załagodziły stare kłótnie. Chociaż nigdy nie pili sobie z dzióbków, Remus wiedział, że Severus i James czują przynajmniej wzajemny szacunek. Obaj byli silni i skłonni do poświęceń, czyniąc wszystko by powstrzymać ciemność. To wystarczało.   
  
Dla wszystkich przy tym stole musiało wystarczyć. Zatoczywszy krąg, spojrzenie Remusa spoczęło ponownie na Dumbledorze, czekając, aż Minister przemówi. Zrobił to zresztą zaraz. - Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie – powiedział cicho Dumbledore. Wygląda na zmęczonego, zauważył Remus. Chociaż zawsze był stary, wydawał się w ogóle nie zmieniać. Teraz, będąc opoką w wojnie przeciw Voldemortowi, Dumbledore wydawał się nieść wielki ciężar.   
\- Wiem, ze dwóch z was prowadzi lekcje z samego rana, spróbuję więc się streszczać. Ich grupa to byli wybrańcy, ci, którzy wiedzieli wszystko. Zdrada jednego z nich zniszczyłaby strukturę Zakonu. Wszyscy to wiedzieli, dlatego właśnie w pokoju zasiadało tylko siedmioro z nich. Byli inni, którym ufali i których kochali, wiele innych czarodziejów i czarownic z Zakonu Feniksa, ale to ich siódemka tworzyła centrum. Działali w nim przez lata – Mundungus Fletcher najkrócej z nich, zastępując swą poprzedniczkę w nauczaniu – Minerwę McGonagall, która zginęła na długo przed tym, jak pojawił się w szkole. Kiedyś było ich ośmioro w wewnętrznym kręgu, tworząc najbardziej niedopasowaną i niezwykłą grupę, jaką udało się zebrać Dumbledore’owi. Miał jednak zmysł w dobieraniu sobie towarzyszy, który nigdy go nie zawiódł. Ci, którzy zmarli, zabierali sekrety do grobów. Tak, jak oni, jeśli kiedyś do tego by doszło.  
\- Na szczęście to zebranie to tylko formalność – kontynuował Dumbledore z kwaśnym uśmiechem. – Od ataku Voldemorta na niemieckie Ministerstwo Magii w zeszłym tygodniu, nie wydarzyło się nic nowego. Jestem w kontakcie z ocalonymi, zgodzili się, że współpraca będzie najlepsza. Wysłałem Petera Pettigrew, żeby porozmawiał z tamtejszym Ministrem.  
  
Wszyscy pokiwali głowami, a Remus zmusił się do uśmiechu. Jak na dzieciaka pewnego, że nigdzie w życiu nie dojdzie, Peter ruszał z posad świat. Został głową Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów a także zaufanym członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. Remus był pewny, że spisze się na medal, przekonując tych Niemców, że Voldemort to problem nie tylko Wielkiej Brytanii… o ile Czarny Pan nie zrobił tego wcześniej.  
\- Poza tym, badania Lily przyniosły obiecujące rezultaty, myślę, że wszyscy będą zainteresowani. Lily?   
Kasztanowłosa piękność uśmiechnęła się lekko.   
\- Cóż, trochę mi to zajęło, ale myślę, że wreszcie wpadłam na eliksir antywielosokowy. – powiedziała. Jej słowa natychmiast przykuły uwagę Remusa. Niezrównane umiejętności Lily były bardzo pożyteczne, ale nie mogła sobie z tym poradzić od miesięcy. A teraz…  
\- Oczywiście potrzebuję trochę eliksiru wielosokowego, żeby się upewnić, ale uważam, że będzie działać.   
\- Zapewnię eliksir. – zgłosił się szybko Severus.   
\- A idiotę doświadczalnego? – zapytała słodko Lily.   
\- Poproś męża – nadeszła natychmiastowa odpowiedź.   
Rozbawiony James parsknął śmiechem. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do tych żartów.   
\- Kiedy to ustaliliśmy, przejdźmy do następnego punktu. Severusie?   
\- Rookwood.   
Brwi wszystkich, nie wyłączając Remusa, powędrowały do góry. Rookwood? pomyślał dyrektor z niedowierzaniem. To niemożliwe! Najgorszą częścią mrocznych czasów były zagadki, kim naprawdę jest wróg… ponieważ Voldemort miał tyle samo szpiegów, ile Zakon. On też trzymał to w tajemnicy przed swymi poplecznikami, nawet tak wysoko postawionymi jak Severus Snape. Jedynie ludzie w tym pokoju znali pozycję Severusa jako szpiega, a Dung, mimo, że mu ufali, został dopuszczony do sekretu dopiero przed kilkoma laty. Po prostu było zbyt wiele do stracenia.  
\- Rookwood? – powtórzyła Arabella. – Wyjaśnij to!   
Snape wzruszył ramionami. - To poszlaki, ale przekonujące. – odrzekł. – Jestem niemal pewny, że to on sprzedał Bode’a i Croakera. Nie ma nikogo, poza siedzącymi tutaj, kto wiedział.  
\- Hmm – zamruczała starsza kobieta, ale się nie sprzeczała. Spojrzała na niego spode łba, mówiąc: - Przypuszczam, że musimy teraz znaleźć dowód, żeby to jakoś poprzeć.   
\- Arabello, jeśli wolisz, żebym zostawił szpiegów w spokoju i zaoszczędził ci trudów ich skazywania, chętnie się podporządkuję – odciął się Snape.  
Jej szare oczy zalśniły gniewnie, ale Dumbledore jej przerwał.  
– Arabello, Severusie, nie pora teraz na to.   
\- Jasne. – sarknęła kobieta.   
\- Przyjmij moje przeprosiny – Snape skinął w jej stronę. – Ale to Rookwood.  
\- Mówiąc o śmierciożercach i ich szpiegach… Remusie, jak ma się profesor Quirrell? – zapytał nagle Dumbledore. Remus wzruszył ramionami, kiedy Minister zwrócił się do niego.   
\- Tak, jak można się było spodziewać – odpowiedział – ciągle się jąka i brak mu kompetencji. Radzi sobie z pierwszymi czterema rocznikami, ale potem jest coraz gorzej. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Voldemort uważa go za użytecznego.  
\- Bo nie uważa – Snape przewrócił oczami. – Ale cieszy się myślą, że udało mu się wprowadzić do zamku nie jednego, ale dwóch szpiegów. I to przed twoim nosem. Remus zachichotał.   
– Cóż, wolę, żeby uważał mnie za głupca. Ale odpowiedź na twoje pytanie, Albusie, pozostaje taka sama. Na szczęście Severus jest autorytetem dla Quirrella, więc nam obu udaje się trzymać go z daleka od ważnych spraw.   
Ważnych spraw, takich, jak to spotkanie. Dumbledore mógł być Ministrem Magii, ale uważał za niezbędne prowadzić Zakon Feniksa jako odrębną organizację. Kiedy rząd upadł po raz pierwszy, to Zakon pozwolił Dumbledore’owi go odbudować. Remus całym sercem był za tym, że przetrwanie Zakonu było konieczne w wojnie. A poza tym, Zakon nie wymagał biegania od okienka do okienka i papierkowej roboty, które skutecznie zabijały inicjatywy i spowalniały plany.   
\- Dobrze. – Minister zwrócił się do Jamesa. – Jak idzie projekt „Azkaban”?  
\- Powoli – przyznał James. – Prawie niczego się nie dowiedzieliśmy – Voldemort nie pozwala nawet najstarszym śmierciojadom widywać więźniów, więc nasi nie mają szans się tam zaczepić. Traktuje to więzienie jak prywatny plac zabaw… albo kieszonkowe piekło. Kiedy James mówił, dreszcz przebiegł Remusowi po plecach. Tylu dobrych ludzi było zamkniętych w Azkabanie, tylu ich przyjaciół i znajomych… Od pięciu lat, gdy Voldemort przejął więzienie, Zakon próbował się tam dostać. Ale Czarny Pan traktował wyspę jak swoje królestwo, a siły dementorów i śmierciożerców powstrzymywały ich ataki. Od trzech lat Voldemort przetrzymywał tam jeńców wojennych, co tylko zachęcało Zakon do dalszych prób. Jednak od tamtego czasu nie posunęli się daleko.   
\- Tak naprawdę chciałbym – ciągnął zamyślony James – mieć tam kogoś. Wiem, ze nasi nie mogą się tam dostać, więc gdybyśmy działali od środka…   
\- Myślisz o więźniu – przerwał mu Fletcher ponuro. - Tak, tak myślę – odparł poważnie James, podnosząc dłoń, by przerwać profesorowi transmutacji.  
– Wiem, co sądzisz, Dung, i zgadzam się. Jest od cholery ryzyka, i nie pozwoliłbym na to nikomu poza ochotnikiem – ale to jakiś pomysł. Tak to wygląda, ale musimy coś robić. Licząc lekką ręką, znamy dwadzieścia trzy osoby, które zasługują na więcej, niż egzystencja w osobistym piekle Voldemorta.   
\- Najgorsze, że to jest wykonalne, James – rzekła Arabella po chwili ciszy, w której każdy rozmyślał nad ryzykiem planu. – Powinniśmy to rozważyć, mimo wszystko.   
\- Być może – zgodził się Dumbledore, patrząc z troską na Remusa. – Dung, co ty o tym myślisz? Fletcher przełknął ślinę. – Myślę, że to diabelnie lekkomyślne. I ktokolwiek by się zdecydował, przejdzie gehennę… Nie sądzę, że to się uda, Albusie. – Były auror odetchnął głęboko.   
\- Wciąż myślę, że będziemy musieli spróbować.


	5. Więzi na zawsze

 

**ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY:  
Więzi na zawsze**

  
  
  
  
Była prawie trzecia nad ranem, zanim Remus dotarł do swoich komnat, wsłuchując się we własne kroki odbijające się od starych ścian przy każdym kolejnym kroku. Nawet w takich momentach, kiedy był zmęczony tak, że oczy same mu się zamykały, kochał Hogwart. Dla niego zamek stał się symbolem wszystkiego, o co przyszło mu walczyć – wolności, szczęścia i oczywiście przyjaźni. Prawie wszystko, co liczyło się w jego życiu miało korzenie w szkole – najpierw spotkał tu najlepszych przyjaciół, a potem wspaniałych uczniów, których powierzył mu Albus Dumbledore. Wspomnienia z przeszłości i teraźniejszość czasami się zacierały i bywały momenty kiedy czuł, że gdy zamknie oczy znów będzie miał osiemnaście lat…  
  
*  
  
_\- Wiecie – zauważył Peter – Naprawdę powinniśmy już spać. Jutro jest w końcu trochę ważny dzień._  
Syriusz roześmiał się. – To tylko zakończenie roku, Glizdogonie. Tak czy siak, kto chciałby się zrywać, żeby słuchać przemówień Jamesa?  
\- Hej! – za ten komentarz zarobił kuksańca łokciem i wszyscy chłopcy się roześmieli. Remus jednak odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela, naczelnego prefekta i kapitana quidditcha.   
\- Mówiąc o przemowach, gdzie jest nasza prefekt naczelna? – zapytał. Bardzo rzadko widywało się Jamesa bez Lily.  
\- Już śpi – odpowiedział James z lekkim (choć kompletnie ogłupiałym) uśmiechem. Chociaż przywykli już do obsesji przyjaciela na punkcie narzeczonej, nie byli w stanie powstrzymać się od lekkich kpin. Każdy na ich miejscu by tak robił, nie dało się inaczej. Tym razem Glizdogon odezwał się pierwszy.  
\- Oooo… Rogaś nie chciałby obudzić Śpiącej Królewny? – zadrwił Peter. James posłał mu spojrzenie, które w zamierzeniu miało być surowe, ale zupełnie mu nie wyszło. Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie… po prostu chciałem, żebyśmy dziś wieczór byli we czterech – tylko Huncwoci. Razem, w Hogwacie, tak jak zaczynaliśmy. Ostatni raz.   
\- Jutro wszystko się zmieni – zgodził się cicho Syriusz, bardziej poważny niż zwykle. Oczywiście Remus znał przyjaciela na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że Syriusz potrafi brać rzeczy serio (żart ten zdążył zestarzeć się już podczas ich pierwszej podróży do Hogwartu, jakieś dwie godziny po zapoznaniu). Zdarzało się to jednak rzadko. A jednak tej nocy, w sekretnym przejściu za lustrem na czwartym piętrze trudno było się śmiać.  
Po słowach Syriusza wszyscy popadli w zadumę, przytłoczeni lawiną uczuć. Jutro ukończą szkołę i Syriusz miał rację. To wszystko zmieni. Ich przyjaźń oczywiście przetrwa, ale będzie przypominać niekończące się letnie wakacje – wszyscy (poza Syriuszem) rozjadą się do swoich domów, albo się wyprowadzą i nigdy już nie będzie tak, jak dotąd. Już nigdy ich czwórka nie będzie dzielić pokoju i od rana do nocy spędzać ze sobą czasu. Nigdy już nie będą dzielić wszystkich posiłków, prowokując bitwy na jedzenie tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak zareaguje profesor McGonagall. Nigdy nie użyją peleryny-niewidki Jamesa, aby wymknąć się po nocy z zamku, bo będą dorośli… i opuszczą Hogwart. Będą wolni.  
W tym momencie wolność wydawała się trochę przerażająca.  
\- Wiecie, nieważne, co się stanie, jedna rzecz pozostanie pewna – podjął James. – Zawsze będziemy przyjaciółmi.  
\- Braćmi – poprawił go natychmiast Peter.  
\- Nieważne co – zgodził się Remus.  
\- Nieważne co – powtórzył James. – Zawsze będziemy mogli na siebie liczyć.  
\- Nawet o trzeciej nad ranem – uśmiechnął się Syriusz. Nienawidził się zrywać rankiem, nawet jeśli chodziło o płatanie psot – chyba że to on był tym draniem, który ściągał wszystkich z łóżek. Wtedy był zadowolony. Tymczasem James ciągnął, chociaż wyglądał na nieco zawstydzonego:  
\- Wiem, że nas nie można opisać… ale pomyślałem, że spróbuję. Więc proszę, nie śmiejcie się – uśmiechnął się nerwowo. – Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, ile znaczyły dla mnie te wszystkie lata, więc… coś napisałem.  
Patrzyli na niego bez słowa. Przez krótką chwilę wydawało się, że ktoś rozładuje napięcie głupim komentarzem („Umiesz już składać literki, James, brawo ty!” samo przychodziło do głowy) ale panowała cisza. Jakoś w tej sytuacji zwykłe dowcipkowanie nie pasowało. To była chwila przyjaźni – i żarty odarłyby ją z tego, co udało im się przeżyć przez te lata. Nigdy wcześniej żaden z nich nie próbował ująć relacji w słowa. Teraz mieli ostatnią szansę – jutro się rozstawali.  
\- Posłuchajmy, James – odezwał się łagodnie Remus.  
James wzruszył ramionami – Nie chcę czytać tego na głos – wyznał z zażenowanym uśmiechem. Dał Remusowi kawałek pergaminu. Zrobił to szybko, jakby się bał, że zaraz straci odwagę i zmieni zdanie. – Masz. Sam przeczytaj.  
Remus przeczytał pergamin z uśmiechem I kiedy udało mu się odcyfrować niewyraźne gryzmoły Jamesa, poczuł dreszcz na plecach. Na chwilę świat zastygł. Ich przyjaźń zawsze wymykała się definicjom – aż do teraz. James jakimś cudem uchwycił to, czym byli i zamienił to w słowa, które przeniósł na papier. Zapewne nikt poza nimi nie zrozumiałby znaczenia krótkiego wiersza, ale Remus je pojął. Umiał zobaczyć uczucia skrywające się między słowami.   
Przeczytał wiersz dwukrotnie, po czym podał go Peterowi z głębokim westchnieniem. Obserwował, jak mina Petera zmienia się z trochę sceptycznej na rozumiejącą i patrzył, jak oczy przyjaciela przebiegają raz za razem po tekście. Peter uśmiechnął się wolno i oddał pergamin Syriuszowi, który wziął go z niemal niepokojącym wyrazem niebieskich oczu. Syriusz czytał szybciej niż Peter i jego oczy ledwie omiotły wiersz. Gdyby Remus go nie znał tak dobrze, pomyślałby, że Syriusz już wcześniej znał treść pergaminu – ale zestresowana mina Jamesa od razu stłumiła te podejrzenia. Nie, to był efekt ciężkiej pracy Jamesa i Remus wiedział, że przyjaciel dał z siebie wszystko. Był idealny.  
\- Jest idealny – wyszeptał Syriusz, kiedy skończył, nieświadomie powtarzając myśli Remusa.  
\- Jest o nas – przytaknął Peter.  
Remus kiwnął głową. – Świetna robota, James.  
\- Naprawdę wam się podoba? – upewnił się cicho James. Minęły lata, odkąd Remus widział go tak zdenerwowanego (właściwie to tylko raz, na piątym roku, kiedy Lily Evans w końcu powiedziała tak, kiedy zaprosił ją na randkę, a potem James musiał ponieść wszystkie konsekwencje tej odpowiedzi, zamiast wciąż się za nią uganiać) i mogło to być zabawne, gdyby chodziło o coś innego.  
Ale ten jeden raz w życiu słowa zawiodły zazwyczaj elokwentnego Remusa Lupina. Nie był w stanie opisać, jak się czuje.  
\- Jest perfekcyjne, James – odpowiedział za niego Syriusz, zwracając przyjacielowi pergamin. Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Naprawdę, jest. Nigdy nie umiałem opisać tego, kim jesteśmy – “przyjaźń” nie wystarczy. Naprawdę, jesteśmy braćmi, bo tak jak napisałeś, krew to nie wszystko. Ale nie jestem zbyt dobry w słowach ani w poezji, żeby to oddać. Tobie się udało i muszę ci za to podziękować.  
James gapił się na niego, tak jak Remus i Peter. Tak przywyli do roześmianego i głupkowatego Syriusza, że czasami zapominali, że to on mógł być z nich wszystkich najwierniejszy. James uśmiechnął się powoli.  
\- Jak już jesteśmy przy podziękowaniach – mruknął Peter – Chyba nie będę w stanie się wam odwdzięczyć za to, co zrobiliście dla mnie przez te lata… Nie chcę wiedzieć, co by się ze mną stało, gdybym dostał się do innego domu. Pokazaliście mi, że stać mnie na więcej niż kiedykolwiek przypuszczałem.  
Znów zapadła cisza, nie niewygodna, ale jednak trochę niezręczna. Nieważne, jak blisko ze sobą byli, nie przywykli do wyznań i dawania ujścia emocjom. Ich zażyłość była subtelna, obecna raczej w czynach i drobnych gestach niż w słowach. Byli nastolatkami, zbyt szorstkimi, by okazywać otwarcie emocje, ale w tej chwili to się nie liczyło. Liczył się tylko ten moment, ostatni i to, że byli razem. Ale nawet teraz ta wylewność była dziwna. Dobrze, że James miał talent do rozładowywania napięcia. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Po to są przyjaciele, Glizdogonie.  
Remus przełknął ślinę. Było coś, o czym właściwie wiedzieli, choć nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali. W tej chwili czuł, że musi się tym podzielić. Czując serce łomocące mu w piersi, zdecydował, że lepiej zrobi to teraz, nim straci odwagę. – Mówiąc o przyjaźni – zaczął miękko, starając się, żeby głos mu nie drżał – też chciałem podziękować. Dzięki za bycie moimi przyjaciółmi. Niewielu mnie lubi.  
Nie musiał mówić dlaczego.  
\- Ale po to jesteśmy, Lunatyku – powiedział łagodnie Syriusz. Wyciągnął rękę do Remusa i złapał jego dłoń. – Przyjaciele.  
\- Bracia – James położył rękę na ich dłoniach.  
Dłoń Petera wylądowała na samym wierzchu. – Wierni do końca.  
\- Do końca – zawtórowali.  
A potem znów zapanowała cisza i Remus poczuł łzy prawie kłujące go w powieki. Następował koniec czegoś magicznego – i chociaż, to prawda, zaczynało się coś nowego, nic już nie będzie takie jak dawniej. Beztroskie hogwarckie dni przeminęły. Wychodzili naprzeciw światu drogami które w końcu się rozejdą. Nie mogą przewidzieć, co przyniesie im przyszłość… ale nieważne, co się stanie, ich przyjaźń pozostanie.  
Remus poczuł gulę w gardle, kiedy tak siedzieli w zgodnej ciszy, myśląc o przeszłości. Czasami wydawało mu się, że zna ich od zawsze, ale z drugiej strony były chwile, które pamiętał, jakby wydarzyły się wczoraj… pamiętne spotkanie w pociągu do Hogwartu, albo chwilę, kiedy Syriusz, James i Peter wyznali mu, że wiedzą, że jest wilkołakiem… i że to nic nie zmieniło. Pamiętał pierwszą noc na piątym roku, kiedy jego przyjaciele z jego powodu zostali animagami, to cudowne uczucie bycia zrozumianym i posiadania przyjaciół, którzy wiedzieli o nim wszystko. Pamiętał wszystkie figle, które się udały i katastrofę, kiedy Filch skonfiskował im mapę Huncwotów… i wiedział, że nieważne gdzie zaprowadzi ich przyszłość, zawsze będzie pamiętał tę chwilę, siedzenie na czwartym piętrze w przejściu za lustrem, trzymanie się za ręce z przyjaciółmi, których nie zapomni.  
Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo minęło, zanim wstali i zdecydowali się wyjść. Gdy tylko Peter sięgnął, aby otworzyć przejście, Syriusz wyciągnął rękę, żeby ich zatrzymać.  
\- Mam pomysł – rzekł nagle, a jego błękitne oczy błyszczały. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, zabrał Jamesowi pergamin i wyjął różdżkę. Za chwilę wiersz Jamesa na zawsze wyryty był na przeciwległej ścianie. Syriusz odwrócił się do przyjaciół, zwracając skrawek papieru. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.  
\- Żebyśmy nie zapomnieli.  
  
*  
  
Remus zatrzymał się nagle. Serce mu się ścisnęło. Nie zapomniał, ale pragnął pamiętać. Właściwie nieświadomie dyrektor Hogwartu cofnął się i wspiął się szybko po schodach, które były na tyle uprzejme, żeby nie ruszyć się w czasie, gdy po nich przechodził. Bycie dyrektorem miało swoje zalety – zamek wydawał się nieco dostosowywać do jego potrzeb. Krótki, rześki spacer prowadził go pod lustro na czwartym piętrze i usuwał całe zmęczenie, które wcześniej czuł. Każdy krok przynosił nowe wspomnienie, lecz w końcu skręcił w znajomy korytarz I dotarł na miejsce. Stał przed lustrem przez krótką chwilę, wspominając czasy, kiedy on, James, Peter i Syriusz nurkowali w tym przejściu, by uniknąć Filcha albo jego utrapionej kocicy, albo wymykali się do Hogsmeade kiedy powinni odrabiać zadania domowe.Kiedyś, pomyślał, mieliśmy wszystko.  
Dyrektor uniósł różdżkę i wypowiedział hasło:  
\- Abscondum.  
Lustro przesunęło się i Remus wkroczył do środka. Minęły lata, odkąd się tu zapuszczał, ale sądząc z wyglądu tunelu, ktoś inny tu był. Pewnie bliźniacy Weasleyowie – przed nimi nic nie było w stanie się ukryć i zawsze tkwili po uszy w kłopotach – ale on nie był tu jako dyrektor. Psoty i łamanie zasad teraz się nie liczyły. Dziś był tu jako Lunatyk. Jeszcze raz.  
Zignorował ciche kliknięcie wsuwającego się z powrotem lustra i zamiast tego zwrócił uwagę na ścianę po prawej stronie. Przez chwilę serce stanęło mu w gardle, bo bał się, że nie ma po nim śladu, ale kiedy Remus zmrużył oczy w ciemnościach, coś zobaczył. Podniósł różdżkę i wymruczał zaklęcie rozświetlające, podszedł bliżej, aż ujrzał w pełni wiersz Jamesa. Nie widział go od wieków, ale teraz emocje znów się w nim kłębiły.  
Przełykając ślinę, przeczytał słowa:  


 

**Przyjaźni prawdziwej nie ima się śmierć**   
**Rodzinę tworzy lojalność, nie krew**   
**Braćmi jesteśmy, braćmi będziemy**   
**Niestraszny nam ból, cierpienie i strach.**   
**Wierni do końca, silni w jedności,**   
**Złączeni w przyjaźni, odmienni w inności.**   
**Jak dziś, powtórzę nawet za sto lat –**   
**Przyjaciół jak my nie znał ten świat.**

  
James powtórzył te słowa na pogrzebie Syriusza I później, na każdej rocznicy jego zniknięcia, kiedy trzej żyjący Huncwoci zbierali się razem, nieważne, gdzie rzucił ich los. Kiedy James pisał ten wiersz, Remus wiedział, że nie miał pojęcia, że ich paczka tak gwałtownie się rozpadnie – ale on wiedział. Syriusz wiedział. Remus spróbował odetchnąć głęboko, ale powietrze zaświstało dziwnie w jego płucach. Pamięć wciąż był torturą. Strata i ból wciąż paliły. Przygryzł w żalu usta, ale znalazł coś, co zmusiło go do uśmiechu. Pod wierszem Jamesa Syriusz dodał coś od siebie.  


 

**LUNATYK GLIZDOGON ŁAPA ROGACZ**

  
  
Mruganiem odpędzając łzy, Remus ukląkł przy inskrypcji. Bez namysłu przełożył różdżkę do lewej ręki i drżącymi palcami dotknął trzeciego imienia. Wilkołak westchnął głęboko.  
\- Nie zapomnę, Łapo – wyszeptał. – Żaden z nas nie zapomni.


End file.
